


The first rule of being a solider

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Job, Giggling girls - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Cullen, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Dorian offering to polish Cullen's sword. Cullen not getting it - until it hits him full force, making him blush furiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first rule of being a solider

“You'll make men out of them yet.” 

Cullen turned at the new voice, watching as Dorian approached him and the group of new recruits. He turned back and smiled as he watched as they learned the basics to caring for their weapons and armor.

“The first rule of being a solider is to take care of your equipment. If you can't do that simplest task then they have no room here in the Inquisition.” Cullen said as he observed them all from afar calling out tips on how to polish their equipment. Even went as far as to walk over to one of the soldiers to show him how to apply the polish on the sword and how to buff it.

Dorian watched in amusement when Cullen joined him once again.

“You know commander, there are many here who will be willing to polish your sword for you. I'd be more than willing to lend you a hand.” Dorian said giving him a sideways glance.

Cullen's brows furrowed as he looked at Dorian. “But, why would I have someone do that for me? I mange it myself just fine.” He grew more confused when Dorian turned away and tried to compose himself and continued. “Were you not listening to me a moment ago? It's a soldiers duty to maintain their equipment including the polishing of one's sword.”

Dorian couldn't resist another moment and doubled over laughing, it was probably the first time anyone would witness such a reaction out of the usually sassy but composed mage.

“I'll tell you when you are older Amatus” was Dorian's response before he turned to head into the main building, no doubt heading up to his little nook in the library.

“But I am older than you!” Cullen called after him only receiving a backwards wave from the mage before he disappeared inside. 

XxDAIxX

A few hours later found him bent over the war room table, deep in though as the other advisors and their Inquisitor discussed something trivial, probably shoes or something. A sharp poke to his cheek brought him out of his thoughts and he tossed a scowl at the offending finger which lead to their spy master.

“Were you listening just now?” Leliana inquired, her hands on her hips.

“I...no...I am...trying to decipher a...meaning of something.” Cullen said a slow blush starting to rise on his cheeks at being caught not paying attention to the meeting.

“Oh do tell? It must be good to draw your attention away from the workload we keep receiving in droves” 

He looked up to their Lady Inquisitor who wore a cheeky smile.

“I...” Cullen sighed as he looked between the three ladies knowing he had their undivided attention. Just great. One hand rested on the hilt to his sword, while the other moved to rub at the back of his neck.

“I was just in the middle of teaching the new recruits the first rule of being a solider. Dorian then informed me about people in skyhold wanting to lend me a hand in polishing my sword, I of course am capable of handling and caring for my own equipment so why would I want anyone's assistance and he....reacted the exact same way you three are now. What is it!?” He demanded of them.

The three woman were in the middle of the girliest giggles he'd ever heard from them. It was slightly disconcerting. 

“Should we tell him?” Josephine said, being the first to compose herself.

“It seems wrong that we shouldn't. Just look at that lost puppy expression.” The Inquisitor said.

“It suits him, we should keep it to ourselves” Leliana said causing Josephine to giggle once more and lean against the woman. 

“You should go talk to Bull. He is probably your best bet at getting a straight answer.” The Inquisitor spoke once again.

“...Very well.” Cullen said and with that said left the stubborn woman to their giggling. 

XxDAIxX

The evening was approaching quickly as many of the occupants of Skyhold made their way to their quarters for the night. Cullen was on his way up the tower to speak to Dorian. He'd had absolutely no luck with The Bull like the ladies had insisted. Instead he had been forced to drink a cup of the most vile liquid to have ever touched his lips and now was on his way to demand Dorian tell him what had been so damned funny that everyone was laughing at him about it.

He found Dorian in his nook reading a book though as soon as Cullen approached he marked his page and set the book aside a smile on his face. Cullen was surprised at Dorian's observance even while reading, he wasn't even in his armor anymore and it was like Dorian just knew the sound of his approach with or without his armor.

“Commander, What can I do for you?”

“For starters tell me about what happened earlier. I tried asking around but everyone just laughed and gave me the run around.” Cullen said with a frown, because he did not pout, men did not pout.

This made Dorian's face light up like he had just been offered the lost books of knowledge of all things in necromancy. 

“Did you now? Interesting. So you really want to know?” Dorian asked as he stood from his perch to approach the commander.

“Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted an entire day trying to figure out what you meant.”

“Very well. Though let's talk in my quarters. The walls have ears and eyes after all.” Dorian said leading the way to his quarters, Cullen far to interested in learning what went on earlier that he hadn't thought to ask why they should talk in private.

Dorian closed the door behind them and motioned for Cullen to take a seat so he walked over to the two armchairs that sat in front of the fire, books scattered around here and there. The fire sprang to life with a flick of Dorian's wrist as he approached Cullen and handing him a glass of delicious smelling wine.

He moaned at the first drop of it on his tongue. “This is much better than that swill Bull tried to get me to drink earlier.”

Dorian almost choked on his mouthful. “You went to Bull? And he didn't give you any sort of hint? No vivid images or details? I am shocked.” Dorian said with a chuckle.

“Dorian.” Cullen said with exasperation. 

“Alright, alright. I can show you right now.” Dorian offered.

Cullen's brows furrowed. “But I don't have my sword with me.”

Dorian smirked and his eyes fell to the commanders lap and.....oh dear gods....maker this can't be....no...it really was. Were the thoughts running through his head as he watched Dorian slid to his knees from his chair and crawled to settle in between Cullen's legs.

“Allow me the honor of polishing your sword Commander.” Dorian breathed huskily.

Cullen's face was about fifty different shades of red at this point and he was rooted to the spot, unable to take his eyes off Dorian who was kneeling between his legs.

When no objection was spoken Dorian's hands found themselves sliding up Cullen's thighs slowly, his eyes never leaving Cullen's for any signs of distress. When none came he allowed his hands to continue their journey. His left hand slipping to rest just inside Cullen's thigh while his right hand slid up and over so that he could cup Cullen through his pants, causing the commander to gasp softly.

Dorian stroked him to hardness all the while being vigilant in keeping an eye out for any sort of discomfort on Cullen's part, so far the blond was just blushing furiously,eyes glazed, and his lips slightly parted as he started to gasp for breath. It was a sight that Dorian would take to bed with him many nights to come.

Dorian decided that enough was enough, time to be bold. He reached for Cullen's waistband, still listening for objections, and pulled them down so that Cullen's erection sprang out. Dorian's mouth watered at the sight, his own arousal pressing painfully against the leather of his trousers.

He lent forward to lick at the tip, a smirk forming on his face when he heard the intake of breath from the other. He watched how it twitched when he blew his breath over it and that had Cullen shifting in his seat but not away, no he was trying to get closer. There was a depth to the commander that he didn't know it seemed.

Deciding that he teased Cullen enough he lent forward and took his length down his throat in one go, he was pretty familiar with this act after all.

Cullen on the other hand must not be because his back arched and he let out a moan that was probably loud enough to startle the crows resting in the nest above the library. His hand was on the back of Dorian's head in an instant, it was lucky that Dorian was familiar with this otherwise he would probably be choking right about now, But he relaxed both his jaw and throat and allowed the commander to thrust wantonly into his mouth.

By this point Dorian had released his own erection from its confinement and was stroking himself almost violently. He was desperate for a release and Cullen's moans and the feel of him down his throat was leading him to his endgame quickly.

Cullen's grip in Dorian's hair loosened for a fraction of a moment before it tightened to the point of pain as Cullen moaned out his name and came down Dorian's throat, Dorian following him mere seconds after. 

They both collapsed against one another, Cullen having slid out of the chair to lean against Dorian. Dorian startled when Cullen's hand found his own and he entwined their fingers. This was all so very new to him. This was the time that Cullen usually pretended that he didn't exist and that the passionate moment they just shared never happened.

“Hey Dorian.” Cullen said and maker he sounded wrecked, Dorian cataloged the sound for later use in his private time.

“Yes?”

“You can polish my sword anytime.”

END


End file.
